


Soulless

by BoiLemmeDoMe



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Soulless au, Vampire AU, kyle has serious issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoiLemmeDoMe/pseuds/BoiLemmeDoMe
Summary: Who would have thought becoming a vampire would lead to wanting to viciously fuck your childhood crush?
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

_ Kenny’s whimpers disappeared around the length of his cock—creating an all too familiar muffled tone that was more recognizable than his voice clear of obstruction. Impossibly blue eyes looked up at him, dark with lust and framed with tears. _

_ Kyle reached down, running his hand along the top of Kenny’s head gently. The blond closed his eyes, mouth un-tensing around Kyle’s cock. Kyle smirked and gripped Kenny’s hair, using it as leverage as he violently thrust inside of Kenny’s throat. _

_ His eyes shot open with shock but Kyle didn’t stop, quickly creating a merciless pace in and out of Kenny. Watching the shock and surprise in Kenny’s eyes drain into pleasure as his face was brutally fucked. _

_ Finding the hand Kenny left on his hip, Kyle gripped it firmly, pulling it up to his lips and kissing Kenny’s pulse as he continued thrusting into him. _

_ So delightfully erratic.He could almost taste it. _

_ Fangs extending, he bit down—relishing the metallic taste spilling from his veins—securing his lips around the injury and sucking greedily as he fucked. _

_ Kenny’s whimpers grew more frantic but Kyle’s grip on his hair stopped him from being able to pull away—he locked eyes with Kenny’s as he drank—panic and fear danced through Kenny’s expression but Kyle didn’t let up—grinding his fangs in deeper just as he hit the back of Kenny’s throat again. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ It was a sight to see—tears falling freely down Kenny’s face as his eyes reflected a mixture of lust and terror. Kyle growled in satisfaction, the sound of his thrusts almost muting Kenny's moans—noisily drinking from his wrist. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Kenny’s body started to slacken with blood loss and Kyle followed him down—finally pulling out of his throat allowing the blond to gasp for air—but he pinned Kenny to the ground with a hungry bite to his neck, tearing open the flesh as he continued his feast. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “K—ky…” Kenny’s voice was broken and weak, but still somehow coated with the pleasure that Kyle could taste in his blood. Kyle growled, effortlessly forcing Kenny’s thighs apart and ramming inside of him in one smooth movement, quickly developing a merciless pace that showcased nothing but an animalistic desire to be satisfied. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Kenny’s moans were getting weaker as Kyle kept drinking, ass clenching around Kyle’s cock as finally Kenny made some attempt to stop him—clawing weakly at Kyle’s hair and squirming beneath him. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ It was too late though. Kyle growled out a threatening “ _ Ken _.” Before unlatching from his current chosen spot and choosing one where he could bite into an artery—without hesitation he did so, biting down with the same animalistic ferocity of his thrusts and drinking until Kenny stopped struggling. More—more—he still couldn’t find his release—he need more— _

Kyle awoke with a start, heart slamming in his chest from the intensity of his own dream.

Fuck—what the fuck—fuck—he’d had his fair share of twisted dreams, puberty had a way of introducing cruel fantasies into miniture realities in the hours of the night after all, but fucking his childhood friend to death?

—it made it worse that he was still hard—he turned to his side in bed, reaching down to his aching cock and slowly jerking off.

Kenny had looked—he bit his lip, guilt over the dark fantasy put on the backburner for now. It was so vivid—he could still see Kenny’s true blue glazing over as the blood loss weakened him—the feel of Kenny’s little cries—

He held in a groan, the sound wouldn’t attract any attention within his empty apartment but habits from teenhood died hard. He could swear he could still taste the metallic flavor of Kenny’s blood—

With a low moan he came in his hands, panting slightly.

Great. He slumped against the sheets as the reality of his desires made him feel horrible. It was bad enough to jerk off to a friend—but to jerk off to his murder?

It was getting harder to feel bad over though.

Days had turned to weeks and weeks into months—since the day he’d woken up in a graveyard with some emo creep declaring his new life as an ‘immortal’.

Kyle had killed him.

The anger he’d felt, coursing through him in such a murderous high—and he hadn’t learned his own ‘strength’ yet—admittedly, he had been  _ intending _ to rip the guys head off but as a human Kyle didn’t have the strength to pull something like that off and so attempting to do so normally wouldn’t be as… fatal.

Unfortunately his ‘sire’ had been his only connection to the new reality of his life, so now he didn’t have anyone to answer his questions. After all—the only serious answer to questions like ‘I crave blood, have super strength, and my canines distend into fangs at will’ on google just lead to mental health lines. The ‘lore’ behind vampirism was so wide and varying he might well have googled ‘is god real’ for all the consistency he’d be able to find among answers.

One thing he had noticed though was an increased difficulty with empathy, sympathy, and compassion. He’d never considered him particularly strong in any of those categories before—sure he’d prided himself in being a ‘good person’ but more empathetic than your average ‘good person’—but now he could hardly summon the strength to give a fuck about almost anything or anyone.

It made maintaining friendships particularly hard.

He tried to hold onto the feelings though. He knew he  _ should _ feel bad about fucking his childhood friend to death in his dream— _ and then jerking off to the memory of it _ —and he knew he  _ would _ have felt horrible about it before he woke up in that stupid graveyard so he tried to ruminate on it regretfully.

To retain his humanity.

The trouble was that he still didn’t feel bad. Mentally he felt like a right bastard, but emotionally the memory just made him want to make his dream a reality—

He forcefully pushed that final dangerous thought away. He’d already decided he wouldn’t drink human blood—if for now other reason than the idea of being  _ that _ cliche made him cringe  _ hard _ . There was a healthy cattle population in South Park and they had all learned to fear him. Or at least, submit to the random human that held them down with superhuman strength, bit them, and left them feeling anehemic—a new feeling for most of the cow population.

Cows were good because they were so stupidly big that even when Kyle gorged himself, the animal was still left feeling a bit ill rather than collapsing dead.

Cleaning himself off with a tissue, he crawled out of bed and headed to the bathroom, still lost in thought.

He’d gotten rather scientific about noting down the changes he’d undergone—various experiments had yielded the knowledge that about a gallon of blood was normally enough to sustain him for a day. Information that he couldn’t help but compare to the average blood volume of a human—he washed his hands after doing his business, heading to the fridge and pouring himself a glass.

The red milk-jug still creeped him out.

Cold blood had a certain taste to it that he enjoyed. Although he found his tastes tended to lean towards younger, healthier targets—preferably warm and fresh—

—like how Kenny might taste—

Kyle sighed, slumping at his kitchen counter and thanking the gods for Saturday morning. He didn’t know if he’d be up for heading to work with all of  _ this _ dancing around his mind. It was a bit hard to focus on grading tests when he was having an internal crisis over the changes to his body and, apparently, the developing kinks that came with it.

He didn’t think he was necessarily ‘vanilla’ prior to his ‘transformation’—he liked a little bit of kink in the bedroom, particularly power trips, but there was a difference between some harmless consensual bondage and a murder fuck.

The Kenny thing wasn’t new though.

He stared glumly at his glass, taking an unsatisfying sip of the cool liquid.  _ At least _ , he mused,  _ it’s not that different from someone having a glass of milk in the morning. They’re both liquid obtained from a cow. _

Kenny McCormick had done well for himself—considering his humble beginnings—working as a voice actor for some actually impressive projects, putting himself through school to get a psych degree, and still being the same caring little shit Kyle had known his entire life.

Only—when Kyle had returned from university and taken a somewhat humiliating job at the local community college—Kyle had seen Kenny as if for the first time. He knew the blond was attractive, in that roguish way that attracted quite a few people looking for a quick fuck—but he hadn’t quite ever realized that Kenny was  _ his type _ until he’d had enough time away to see it.

And then it was all he could see. Kenny’s cute laugh—his shitty jokes—his endless positivity—the empathetic way he read other people’s emotions—flush lighting up his freckled cheeks when he’d laughed too hard or lost his breath—

He couldn’t really put it all into words, which was frustrating, but there was something just so  _ Kenny _ that made him weak at the knees. And he’d almost convinced himself he had a shot at convincing Kenny to give a shot with him.

And then some  _ asshole _ had  _ bit him _ , force fed him blood, and fucking  _ buried _ him.

Kyle’s priorities had shifted significantly from that moment. It was pretty hard to care about whether or not a guy would date him when he was amidst the vampiric equivalent of puberty.

Not. Fucking. Fun.

But to his chagrin, his hyper focus on Kenny hadn’t faded one bit. Only now he could hear Kenny’s pulse from a block away and had vivid fantasies about draining him of every drop of blood.

Worse of all—Kenny didn’t have a fucking clue what he was  _ doing _ to him and the blond was eager to rekindle their friendship. They were among a shortlist of people in their age group who had remained in South Park after all, or in Kyle’s case come back to South Park. Stan had gone to the west coast and Cartman to the east—Wendy joined the peace corps although she was due to return soon. Butters remained in town—but Kyle wasn’t a huge fan of the neo-nazi under Cartman’s tutolage, all things considered. He’d made the mistake of blaming only Cartman for the misgivings of an individual back with Heidi… he knew better now.

Finishing off his ‘breakfast’, Kyle got ready for the day. There wasn’t anything on his agenda so he was considering going to the park to shoot some hoops, or maybe he’d visit his parents—or maybe he’d just hide in front of Netflix and try not to focus on how wildly his life had spiraled out of control.

He liked that last option a lot.

Kyle chose the lazy option.

It was easier to do these days. He’d always felt a certain urgency to life, wanting to do things  _ now _ and achieve as much as he could in his short lifespan.

It sort of took the wind out of his sails when one of the very few consistencies to his research had been ‘eternal life’, add that to the shitty ‘immortality’ comment his sire had made, Kyle was pretty damn confident he didn’t have to rush over anything ever again.

Except maybe Kenny—it would be a shame if the man died without Kyle having the chance to drink him—he had to actually pinch himself for that last thought.

No matter what vampiric self-centered hedonistic values apparently now ruled over his emotions, he knew  _ very _ well that his first concern if the guy he liked died, much less one of his closest friends, should  _ not _ be whether or not he’d been the one allowed to do it!

The struggle was that even as he chided himself, he knew deep down that he still wanted to at least  _ try _ him before Kenny’s mortal life came to a close.

As a compromise, he promised himself that if he made it to Kenny’s death-bed he was allowed to have a sip.

Internally, he raged that such a compromise had even become necessary. He prided himself on his self control, and while that pride was somewhat ill placed considering his temper, it was a blow to have to negotiate such immoral matters with himself.

A part of him wondered what the harm of having a sip right now would be. It’d be easy—it wasn’t like Kenny’s shitty apartment had any security and he knew for a fact his friend never locked his balcony because  _ “I don’t have anything worth stealing, dude” _ . It’d be so easy to slip inside in the dead of night and—

Kyle glared at the comedy special that had failed to distract his thoughts. And what? Where would it stop? Just a sip? With that sort of slippery logic he’d have himself convinced that ‘there wouldn’t be any harm in half draining him’ by the end of the week and by the end of the month he’d make his stupid dreams reality.

His groin stirred to life at the thought, as if to ask ‘can we  _ please _ do that last thing?’ and Kyle let out a miserable sigh, curling up on the couch.

Something had to give. He just didn’t know what would crack under the strain first.

He glanced at his neglected phone—thoughts of inviting Kenny over edging their way in—seeing how much he could get away with—

“...I’m so fucked up.”

Kyle napped the majority of his day away, the distant sound of some Netflix series playing on in the background—enough to distract him from troubling dreams at least.

Not really enough to his interest in them dwindle though.

When the couch got too uncomfortable he retreated by to his room and started up some cat videos on his tablet.

Spent far too long wondering what cats tasted like too. He rolled away from the screen eventually.

It was already early evening before Kyle got out of his funk and slumped back to the living room where he’d abandoned his phone.   
  
He had a few notifications but none felt urgent—and he definitely didn’t want to check instagram and twitter only to see how well his university friends were doing in comparison.

He sighed, flipping through his contacts and finding the number he’d found himself calling more and more since his return to South Park.

“Hey Kyle, what’s up?” Nichole’s voice came from the other side and Kyle sighed.

It was easy to pretend he was still the same guy with Nichole—they’d never been close, never close enough for her to notice how he’d changed, and she was good conversation.

“Nothing… I’m bored…”

She laughed warmly. “You’re bored because you’re not doing anything. C’mon, you lazy bum, I’m sure there’s  _ something _ you could be doing.” The words could have sounded harsh coming from anyone else, but Nichole had an easy going and friendly way of speaking that really comforted him.

It reminded him of Kenny—he closed his eyes, trying to shoo away the thoughts. “...nothing that I  _ should _ be doing?”

There was a brief pause on the line before Nichole broached the topic they both knew he was ruminating on.

“Still stuck on him, huh?”

“Believe me, when I get over it you’ll be the first I tell. I’ll buy you a steak dinner in exchange for all the support you’ve given.”

“Kobe beef.” Nichole hedged her order ahead of time, a laugh in her voice. “I still don’t get why you think it’s so impossible between you two. Kenny’s a nice guy, a bit rough around the edges but I’m sure he wouldn’t judge you for having feelings for him.”

“...that’s not really the main issue anymore.” Kyle said elusively, he didn’t entirely agree with her assessment but really—his growing desire to murder the guy he liked in a sex fueled craze was a bit of a bigger problem.

“What changed?” Nichole asked curiously.

“Uh… it’s… it’s hard to explain. But I… I don’t really think I’d be a good fit for him.”

He could practically see a confused frown forming on her face. “Why is that? Anyone would be lucky to date you, Kyle. You’re a catch.”

“You say that as one of the women who dumped me.”

Her laugh was contagious, he found himself smiling a bit in response. “Yeah, ‘cause I thought you were gay. Which... turned out to be at least half true  _ so _ …”

“Still bitter about that, Nicky.” Kyle chided. “I mean, gays fine, but to believe I’d date  _ Cartman _ ?  _ Really _ ?”

“Hey, ya gotta admit, you two had some mad tension going on.”

“I’m going to stop you right there before your words end our friendship.” Kyle deadpanned.

Nichole only giggled in response, completely unperturbed by his threat. Which was in itself part of why it was so nice to talk to her—she didn’t fear him like some had learned to and she gave her opinion freely, even if it was a  _ horrible _ hot take on his relationship with his arch nemesis.

“Alright, I know you’re dying to—tell me all about how blue his eyes are.” Nichole teased, settling in to listen to Kyle dish.

Which was, admittedly, the second nice thing about it. She was one of those girls who thrived on hearing about other people’s love stories—which was really helpful when you were in a one-sided love with no outlet for all the mushy feelings that built up inside.

“I do  _ not _ go on about his eyes.”

“You  _ so _ do.”

Kyle frowned, reflecting that he might just have done so. But deciding it wasn’t a battle worth fighting, he had some dishing to do. “He’s been showing up at my apartment lately to hang out. No notice, no nothing. Just pops in like it’s the most normal thing in the world.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And then he just—makes himself at home. Twice I had to hide—” blood jugs “— _ stuff _ in a hurry before he found it. And it would be so fucking infuriating but—he’s also stupidly good company. It’s nice to have him around and I’ve found myself getting pissy on days where he  _ doesn’t _ show up and it’s so  _ stupid _ but I like how he just… seemlessly makes himself a part of my life.”

“Awww.”

“Shut it.” Kyle said with no real bite. “But—worst of all—he has absolutely  _ zero _ awareness of his own appeal. It’s awful. He’ll just hang out on  _ my _ bed, borrow  _ my _ shirts if he decides to spend the night—without asking I might add—and lays in my damn lap like he owns it!”

“...and you’re  _ sure _ he’s not coming onto you?”

“Positive! It’s just—normal Kenny shit, you know? He’s always been tactile, even when we were kids. But it’s only gotten worse—and then of fucking course because he’s Kenny he’ll make some stupidly dirty joke that  _ isn’t even funny _ but I find myself laughing because he’s  _ ridiculous _ and I can’t get enough of his stupidity apparently.”

“I think there’s a word for being attracted to idiots…”

“Careful, Nicky. Remember I liked you once upon a time.”

She laughed. “Hey, I never claimed to be a genius.”

Which was a ridiculous thing to say, Nichole was objectively smart and motivated—currently pursuing a doctorate in videogame narrative with the veel of someone who had successfully married their passions and academics. Someday’s he was really jealous that she pursued something she loved doing.

“Point being, I don’t know what to  _ do _ anymore. I feel like a dick—” or would, if his emotion glands were still working properly. “—for looking at him the way I do when he’s coming over here as a friend. But if I  _ tell _ him he might stop coming…”

“Yikes… that is a tough one.”

A knock at his door disrupted Kyle’s call and he turned to look at the seemingly innocent wood with a deeply suspicious frown.   
  
“Speak of the devil…” He muttered into his call.

“He texted?” Nichole asked.

“No, someone’s knocking—but my neighbors have no reason to bug me and I only know one person who  _ consistently _ finds a way to sneak into the building without buzzing my apartment.” While that was all true—the real reason he knew was Kenny was his distinct heartbeat, heard clearly even through the door.

Somehow he didn’t think the truth would go over well.

Nichole laughed on the other end of the line. “I’ll leave you to your ninja boyfriend then.”

He decided against retorting, this time, but promised himself payback as he did a quick goodbye, heading towards the front door and doing his best to look grumpy as he opened it to greet the invasive blond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kenny’s Day**

If there was one thing Kenny hadn’t expected to see as years had gone by Kyle returning took the cake. From ranting about how much he loathed their home town and the people in it to moving back after uni. Don’t get him wrong—he was thrilled to have his old friend back to shoot the shit with. 

Though something just felt … different.

Yes, leaving for a few years anyone is bound to change, but it didn’t feel normal. Like the kind of change that would come with just passing time, yet he didn’t know if he was in the right asking. For all he knew he was overthinking things.

Then again, overthinking with Kyle was somewhat a normal comfort for Kenny. 

The guy was smart, held his own wit, was _fairly_ attractive and fuck did the years do him some good in that department. More than once had he found himself ruminating over the ginger in a few ways. 

Forcing himself out of bed the blonde strutted to his shower, readying himself to head out to the studio for a few hours. After that he had the day to himself to relax until they either had more lines for him to do or something for him to go over at least thirty more times to be sure it was perfect. At least he didn’t hate his job. 

With a small bit of food in his system and the warmth of his shower still clinging to him Kenny made his way out the door. Overall having a good feeling about the day ahead. When he was younger he wasn’t as thrilled to be going out without a reason, for his friends or for something if his own needs or wants. With the threat of death looming over him for so long though he gradually got to a point where he had a form of peace with it.

Yeah, it was painful and always terrifying, but there was always that knowledge of coming back. 

His job was mildly flexible, a perk he enjoyed far more than anyone could reasonably understand, and was understanding with his “poor immune system.” 

Once he found himself outside the studio he pulled himself out of his thoughts, it was time to focus. 

The time at work was fine, nothing extravagant but nothing full enough to keep him sane. 

Though he was left with thoughts for a bit before his shift was done, thoughts of Kyle to be exact. The strange behavior accompanied the overall atmosphere that followed the ginger…

_Is it just sexual tension?_ He couldn't help but wonder-granted he could be applying his own wants to this. Yet it made sense to him. longing looks, lingering touches, the more he looked into it the more he was finding it hard not to acknowledge it.

So what's the impulsive male do? 

Kenny was making his way over to his old friends place with a plan to jump the man.

As the view of Kyle's apartment grew close he couldn’t help but feel a mix of excited and nervous. What if he was reading the signs wrong? Every time that passing thought came he remained himself the worst that could happen would be Kyle rejecting him. While that would suck, he would rather know what the hell was up than be left guessing.

On his way over to the apartment Kenny nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt his phone go off, finally being pulled out of his thoughts as he opened his messages.   
  
  
[Damien:

Hey are you still coming over for dinner this weekend? Dad wants to be sure he makes the right food.]

Smiling to himself Kenny began to type out his reply, those dorks always were trying to plan out ways to get the three of them together. 

[Kenny:

Of course! Bringing any guests Damien?~ ;3]

The only reply given was the middle finger emoji, of course the edge lord wasn't going to invite the puppy of a man over just yet.

Kenny knocked on the front door once he managed to get into the complex, hoping Kyle wasn’t stuck at work and ultimately make this trip a fruitless one. 

At the sight of Kyle looking as though he had just gotten out of bed, unruly hair _monstrous_ compared to its usual chaos and eyes still holding a hint of sleep to them Kenny couldn’t keep the smile from reaching his face. 

“Heya, how’s my favorite redhead doin?” Playful and full of life, his heart slamming as his nerves began to make themselves more than a touch known to the immortal. He was silently praying that this would go well. 


End file.
